Real or Not Real
by PegKnight
Summary: On Hiatus! Gabriella Montez is being forced to an arranged marriage by her mom so she left their house. She meets the Bolton family and pretends to be in a relationship with Troy Bolton. The story goes on and more dramas, funny moments and revelations will be revealed.
1. Accident'

Take note: edited!

**I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

* * *

:: Real or Not Real ::

"No! I'm not gonna be with Marcus!" Gabriella protested! "I will never be with him. Never in a billion years!"

"But this is for you future. If you'll be with him, you're gonna be a Brooks! You'll be a Brooks! I just care for you," her mom explained.

"I don't care about his money. I don't care what my future will be if I'll ever be with him. I don't love him. I don't care about him. And one thing, you don't care about me. You don't care about us. Me, Jared and Caleb. Since you separated with dad and you don't even tell me the reason. I'm already sixteen. I know what's right from wrong. It has been six years. Six years of not telling me the truth," Gabriella shot back.

"I care. I give you money even though you're just spending them on those nonsense things you buy. I let you study in schools even you're not serious with it. I give you food when you're hungry. I give you shelter, a house to live on. What else?" her mom said.

"You give me money not leisure. Yes, you let me study in schools wishing that I'll never come back. You give me food not happiness. You give us a house but not a home. You don't even give me my freedom to do what I want. To love whom I love," she said.

Take those words back, Juno thought but she said nothing.

Gabriella stomped her way upstairs to her room and locked it.

Early that morning, about 6AM, Gabriella packed her clothes and went to her mother's car. She was so tired of her mother always telling her to forgive Marcus.

Marcus was Gabriella's ex-boyfriend. She doesn't love him. She just needed to be with him. He became her boyfriend just because of Juno and Rachel, Marcus's mom. Gabriella waited for the right time to end their bullshit relationship. That time came when Marcus invited her for a night just to be with him. Of course, Gabriella rejected his request. Every girl might want to be with him, to be his girlfriend, that is, except her. Because of her rejection, he took some other girls into the hotel. Perfect alibi! They broke with Gabriella's perfect reason that he was more interested with other girls other than her.  
Gabriella thinks her mom wants her to forgive him just because of his fortune. Juno even made a fixed marriage between Gabriella and Marcus. And that fixed marriage made her even more rebellious. She became rebellious when her parents separated and even more rebellious when she knew about the fixed marriage.

Shaking her head, she entered her mom's car and began driving.

About who-knows-how-long hours of non-stop driving to nowhere, she heard a voice from the backseat. Looking in the mirror, she saw her brother, Caleb. "What are you doing here?!"

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked. "You've been driving for an hour, twenty-six minutes and uhmm..." he looked at his watch and said, "seventeen seconds."

Gabriella frowned with her teeth gritted, "Nowhere," she finally said.

"Where are you going? Why did you pack your things?" he asked again.

What is this boy doing here?! Gabriella thought. Suddenly, she heard another familiar voice beside her.

"Maybe, she's going to meet Marcus?" Jared suggested.

"Marcus? Well, maybe, since they're gonna be married soon," Caleb said.

"But, Gabriella, you're just sixteen, right?" Jared asked. "You're gonna be married at your super duper fantasticaliciously young age?"

"Fantasticalicious?" Gabriella released a heavy sigh and answered their questions. "Oh, well. First, I'm not gonna marry Marcus. I'm gonna be married with the guy I love, not Marcus, at the age higher than twenty-one. And I'm not going home until mom withdraws the marriage."

Caleb began computing some math and stopped listening.

"Second, why are you here?" Gabriella snapped.

"Twenty-one minus sixteen is..." Caleb computed.

"Four," Jared helped his brother.

"Yeah, four. Four years and you will be married," Caleb said.

"With whom? Jared asked.

"Argh... God, why did you give me brothers like them?!" Gabriella scowled.

"Maybe, you'll need us or we have an important role in your life," Caleb suggested.

"What IMPORTANT role is that? Being my annoyers, bad luck?! What?!" Gabriella asked emphasizing the woed 'important'.

"No one knows. It's only Him that knows," Caleb shot back.

"That's called destiny," Jared said.

"Then why's DESTINY so unfair to me? Mom, my own mother, wanted me to be with the guy I don't like. Dad, my own father, left us and I don't know why. And you two, Jared and Caleb, my own brothers, my own annoyers."

Jared and Caleb looked at each other and then to Gabriella and said in unison, "Don't know."

"Ugh..." Gabriella groaned, trying to focus on the road. She turned left going back where they came from.

"We're going home?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, you're going home and don't tell mom I left, okay?"

"Okay, but you owe us 20 bucks," Jared said.

"For what?"

"For not telling mom you left," he said with a duh-tone. "Remember lately, when you're putting your suitcase at the trunk? Caleb and I already knew that you're going somewhere. Some place unknown until now. We did not tell mom about that. And if you send us back, then there is a possibility that mom might see you."

Smart kid, she thought. "How about 5?"

"Each? Sure!" Jared said just as he heard his stomach growling.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Jared said.

"You want to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving," Caleb said.

She turned left again going opposite the way home.

"You still owe us 5 bucks," Jared reminded her.

"Even I'm gonna buy you food?"

"Even you're gonna buy the whole resto," Jared said firmly.

These are Gabriella's brothers, Jared, 8, and Caleb, 5. They're cute, kind-hearted and smart. Jared has a dark brownish hair and dark chocolate eyes while Caleb has slightly lighter dark brown hair than Jared and dark chocolate eyes (A/N: Just imagine Mason and Jake Cibrian as Jared and Caleb Montez respectfully; pictures in my profile if you don't know them). Jared is the ultimate black-mailer while Caleb the prince.

In a pizza resto, Jared and Caleb are happily eating their pizza while Gabriella eating a frozen yogurt.

"Gabriella, can you buy me some fries?" Caleb said.

"Will you," she said.

"Will I what?" Caleb asked.

"The correct term for your question is 'will you', Caleb," she corrected her brother.

"Ah. Okay. Will you buy me some fries?" he asked.

"You're still hungry even after that?" she asked, pointing at the pizza box.

"Uhmm... yeah, and add some extra ketchup," Caleb ordered.

"Add 'please', Caleb. Gabriella's older than us. And even those younger than you. Add please if you want something from them," Jared corrected his brother.

"Okay. And, please, add some extra ketchup," Caleb said.

Gabriella groaned. She stood up and bought some fries and put extra ketchup as Prince Caleb ordered. But as she walk back their table, thinking where they will go next, a girl ran across her which made her out of balance. Then a guy, running after the girl, calling her Karyll, bumped onto Gabriella. The fries, with extra ketchup, flew up the air and landed onto Gabriella's shirt.

She looked at shirt with great terror. The guy stopped. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Uh-oh. This is gonna be a big, big trouble," Jared and Caleb said in unison.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, dang! Look what you've done to my shirt!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You're saying you didn't mean it?!"

"It was an accident."

"An accident?!"

"Well, yeah, an accident. I was running after-"

"Karyll, your girl, and you-"

"Kylie's not my girl. She's my sister."

"Whatever. But you didn't look on your way!"

"Sorry..."

"Sorry yourself!" Gabriella yelled. She put ketchup from her shirt to the guy's face.

"Hey!"

Gabriella didn't mind even there were lots of people watching them. She took a ketchup bottle and sprayed its content onto his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Messing up your shirt like what you did on mine," Gabriella explained.

"Hey, Troy!" Karyll called as she entered. When she saw her brother, "What the?!"

"Hey, Kylie. She'll drench you with her ketchup!" Troy warned.

"So, the bumper's name is Troy, huh? Well, Troy, if you feel all sticky because of the ketchup, it's. All. Your. Fault!" Gabriella yelled as she stomped her way to her mom's car to get some clothes.

"We're sorry about what our sis done," Jared apologized.

"That's your sister?" Troy asked.

"Well, yeah. She's Gabriella. Well, forgive her of what she's done. She just gets so upset when things like that happens especially when it comes with her outfit. Girl stuffs," Caleb answered.

"I understand, but drenching me with ketchup, well, that's another thing."

"That's why we're apologizing, right? Well, I'm Jared."

"And I'm Caleb."

"I'm Troy as you've heard. She's my sister," smiled then pointed at Karyll with his thumb.

"Hi, I'm Karyll but you can call me Kylie if you want," Karyll greeted, the smile on her face resembling Troy's.

"Hi, Kylie," the brothers said in unison.

Gabriella entered again holding a shirt. "Wait for me. You two, stay away from that bumper."

"Okay, Gabriella," they answered as they took three steps backwards.

"You're afraid of your sister?" Karyll asked.

"No, not afraid, just...scared...of her possible deadly stunts and all that," Caleb answered.

"Ugh... I feel all sticky," Troy said reluctantly. "With all these ketchup on my face and shirt? It think we should go home for a shower, sis."

"Nope. Not until you apologize," Karyll said.

"But she won't even listen to me."

"She's listening. It may be hard to believe but she is," Jared said.

She is?! Yeah, maybe, to find the greatest timing to make me swallow a time bomb or drink a dam of acid or drench me with her laser ketchup, Troy thought. "Yeah?"

"Patience, Troy," Karyll reminded.

"Yeah, patience. Like dad said," he said.

Gabriella went out the rest room holding her dirty shirt. "Wash that," she ordered as she dumped it on him.

"Then, wash mine," he replied as he removed his shirt making him topless.

God, he looks good.

"Are you crazy?! You were the first to dump ketchup!"

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry!"

"Troy," Karyll said sternly.

He groaned."Okay, you win. Sorry. Can we go now?" he said like he was force to say those.

"Leave if you want to leave. No one stops you," said Gabriella.

Troy and Karyll began to walk away, Gabriella's phone rang.

"Bring back my car!" Juno yelled that Gabriella actually lowered her phone. She yelled that loud that even Troy heard it.

What is she up to? Gabriella mouthed to her brothers.

"Obviously, her car," Caleb whispered.

"I'll give it back when we're somewhere you don't know," Gabriella shot back.

"Where are you?" she lowered her voice. "You're going out with Marcus today."

"I can't tell and I will not. And you can't tell me what I should do with my life. You're not my organizer, my assistant nor my secretary."

"Give the phone to Jared or Caleb."

Gabriella gave it to Jared.

"Hi, mom!" Jared greeted.

"Where are you?"

He looked up to her sister, shaking her head, and replied to her mom, "Gabriella doesn't want me to tell."

"Give the phone back to her."

"Bye, mom," Jared said as he gave back the phone.

"Where are you?!"

Gabriella ran towards Troy and said, "I'm with my real boyfriend, Troy. Here he is," she said as she gave him her phone.

Troy frowned. He exactly doesn't know what's happening.

Seconds before, they were like cats and dogs but now she's claiming him as her real boyfriend.

Pretend to be my boyfriend, Gabriella mouthed him.

Troy raised one eyebrow and said, "Hello? This is Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend."

"Troy, bring back my daughter."

"Troy, you look hot while you're topless," Gabriella said making sure her mom heard it.

Eew, Caleb mouthed.

It is, Gabriella mouthed back.

"Really? It's nice of you to say that!" even in his own ears, he sounded like stupid doing something really gross with her with her brothers around them.

That was gross, Jared mouthed.

Think of something you wouldn't even imagine I would do with him, Gabriella mouthed them.

"Mom, Gabriella's kissing Troy!" Caleb cried. "They're making out!"

Yuck was all Gabriella, Troy, Jared and Karyll can comment about that. The grossest thing Gabriella ever heard.

Troy gave Gabriella's phone back. "Wait a minute, Troy. So, what, mom?"

"Go home with my car, now!" Juno ordered.

"I'm not going home but I will send you your car."

She walk few steps away from them at least they couldn't hear what they're talking about.

"You stole your mom's car?" Karyll asked Jared.

"We did not! We just borrowed it but we will give it back."

"When?"

"When we're somewhere she doesn't know."

"Why are you hiding from your mom?"

"I guess it's Gabriella who is more capable of answering that question..."

Troy was not that interested on when they will bring back their mother's car. He's more interested on why she'd pretended that he's her boyfriend. Real boyfriend actually. On why they'd lied to their mom that way. Maybe, they're avoiding something or whatever it is. The clear thing is they don't want what is happening.

In a whisper, Juno reminded Gabriella, "Gabriella, you know you will soon marry Marcus. He's your fiancé. Don't let him down."

"I'm not letting anyone down. You make me down."

"Go home with my car, now," Juno ordered calmly.

"You know, I think Caleb got his prince attitude from you. I'll send you your car tomorrow. Toodles!" Gabriella hung up.

"Was that you mom?" Troy asked.

"Obviously, yeah. She's the spookiest mother I know. Wish yours is not like her."

"Luckily, she's not."

Gabriella signaled her brothers into the car. "Thanks for the acting. You can apply as a Hollywood actor. By the way, you look uhmm...cute. But don't you ever think you're forgiven just because you helped me with my mom and I think you're cute cause you're not. You still have to wash that shirt and give it to me."

Before she entered the car, she looked back at Troy and Karyll and said, "Toodles!" Then she entered and left.

Troy smiled.

Karyll snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Troy, you still have ketchup on your face."

"She's not that bad."

"Troy. Troy.. Troy... Troy!"

"What?!"

"You weren't listening! Oh, Candace," Karyll said as she pointed to a girl walking towards them.

"Hi, Troy! Hi, Karyll," Candace greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"'What are you doing here?' already? No 'hi's' nor 'hellos?'," the blonde asked. "By the way, tell Hamilton I said 'hi'. And with Evan and Erien, I have some treats for them," she told Karyll.

"Oh, I will and you don't have to with the kids. They have lots," Karyll smiled, hiding her annoyance.

"There's nothing between us now. I already ended our relationship last week, remember?" Troy reminded her.

"Can't we forget that and start again?"

"No and never in my life again. You quitted and I was just waiting for that for a long time."

"When you speak, it seems like you have found someone..." Candace said.

"Yeah, I found her and she's a lot better than you," he said taking a short glance past Candace to have a glimpse of the car the brunette he had an argue with just a moment before.

"Who is she?"

"Well, that's a mystery you may solve," he said as he and Karyll walk away towards their car.

"By the way, Troy showed her to me a while ago. She's some kind of a girl I would like my brother to end up with and may I just add, she's...simply amazing," Karyll mocked before entering their convertible and drove away leaving a fuming Candace alone at the parking lot.

"Better than me, huh? We'll see..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, this is my first so don't criticize me! Ok, well, you can review and tell me what you think of it :)

HSM is not really in this, just some of the characters... Whole different plot, that is, and whole different drama!

**P.S.** don't worry of Gabriella being so...wild in here. She's sweet and innocent just like in HSM, it's just because of her situation that made her a bit bitter :)


	2. Gabriella again!

**I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

* * *

:: Real or Not Real ::

*Troy's POV

We went straight home after that unexpected morning at the pizza place. Karyll Noel Grant, well, I call her Kylie (A/N: Just imagine Erin Heatherton haha; picture in profile), is infront of me now, heading to the front porch. I still can't believe what she just told me in the car on our way.

*Flashback

"You know what, Troy?" she started.

"What?" I asked, trying to listen while focusing on the road.

"I like her," she said out of the blue.

"You what? You like whom? Candace? I'm not getting back with her."

"No, stupid. Not Candace and I don't want you to get back, too. Whom I was talking about was that girl, Jared and Caleb's sister. What's her name?"

"Uh... Gabriella?"

"Oh, yeah, Gabriella. I like her. I mean, I like the way she doesn't care what other people think of her. That scene where you two fought, though she knows that people were watching you, she's just amazing. She knows who she is and she just shows herself. No pretensions, no acting, just her natural self. You get what I mean? I see her as my future sister-in-law."

"F-Future sister-in-law?! Kylie, I think you're out of your mind," I blurted out. She sees that warfreak girl as her future sister-in-law? My future wife? Well, she's cute...no, hot...uhmm...okay, gorgeous, but we just met her! And the first meeting was a World War III, I don't think I can handle that for life. Love at first sight isn't true, right? Oh, gosh... Why am I thinking of love now? I don't love her, no. It was just attraction. Yes, attraction, nothing more. Oh well, if it's just attraction, why am I thinking of her now? Okay, Troy, erase her from you her head now! Get over it! You're driving, don't think of anything else...oh she's not a thing...don't think of someone else. Just focus on the road, yes, focus on the road.

"Why not? I saw how you reacted when she was around. I saw how you looked at her. You're my brother and I lived with you for almost your entire life. I know you from head to toe. You like her, admit it!"

"What?! I don't! Kylie, I don't like her."

"Yes, you do," she said, a sly smile etching on her lips.

"I told you, I don't. Karyll Noel Grant, I don't," I glanced at her then turned my attention back on the road.

"Okay, I'm gonna shut my mouth now. You only call me with my whole name when you want to shut me out. But I don't know why you keep saying you don't when you know you do. Stubbornness maybe but it's true! You look cute together and-"

"Karyll!" I laughed. "I thought you were going to shut up."

Then she laughed. "Okay, okay, but think about it. I want my baby brother to have his life long partner."

"Kylie, I'm not baby anymore. I'm eighteen, just in case you forgot."

We talked and laughed all the way to her house. It was like we didn't have six years gap in our age. She looked way younger than her age. If you didn't know she was married and have two-year old twins, you would think that she's dating me, like Gabriella thought. Hey! Gabriella again?! Erase her, Troy! Erase, erase, ERASE! Okay back to reality...

*End of flashback

We were still at the front porch but we can already hear some cartoons playing on the tv. She opened the door and as I was expecting, three heads turned towards us.

Hamilton (A/N: Channing Tatum as Hamilton here; picture in profile) literally jumped off the couch to kiss my sister welcome. The two kids (A/N: baby Suri Cruise as Erien, I don't know the boy's name though; pictures in profile) struggled to get down from where they were seated. "Home already?"

Karyll smiled brightly at her husband. "Yep, how're the twins?"

Evan reached their mother first and jumped at her. "Mommy!"

Hamilton picked Erien up and kissed her on the cheek. "Better run faster next time, sweetheart. You know Evan is so fast!"

"Yes, I know, daddy. Evan, so fast!" Erien managed to say. The twins were just two years old. They have higher IQs than the other kids but they're still struggling with their words.

Hamilton lowered Erien as did Karyll with Evan. "Hi, uncle Troy!" they said in unison and giggled before racing down to their seats again to continue what they were watching before.

"They're just fine," Hamilton smiled sheepishly. "Well, they should eat any time soon. Oh, speaking of, where's the food?" he asked looking at Karyll then me and then back to his wife again.

The thought suddenly dawned to us and realized that we didn't buy anything from the resto. Karyll hit her head with her palm in frustration. "Geez, it slipped out of my mind. Sorry."

"Oh.." was all Hamilton can comment about that but suddenly recovered. "I'll just cook. Then maybe go to the grocery later to stock up."

"I'm sorry, Ham.." Karyll apologized again. Then suddenly turned at my direction and pointed a finger at me. "You!"

I looked around me to make sure she wasn't talking to anybody else. I didn't see anyone so I pointed at myself.

I saw Evan and Erien point at me, too, and yell "You!" mimicking their mother.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Troy! If not because of you and your girlfriend and your lover's quarrel and your laser ketchup, I wouldn't forget about the food!"

My eyes widened at her accusations.

"W-W-Wait! What's with Troy's girlfriend and lover's quarrel? And laser what? Laser ketchup? What's with all of those?" Hamilton asked. I can tell he doesn't have even the slightest idea about it. Then, slowly, his confused look turn into somewhat a laughing face as my look registered to him. Well, I still have ketchup all over me and I really wanted to take a shower.

"W-What j-just hap-happend to y-you, Troy?" he managed to say, laughing at my ketchup face.

"Well, ketchup and-" something clicked in my head. "Hey, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Whoa! Whoa! I thought I heard someone say you have a girlfriend?" Hamilton sounded like stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you have. That amazing girl at the pizza resto, you just showed her to me," Karyll smirked.

"Wait, Gabriella's not my girlfriend!"

"So, Gabriella's her name. When are you thinking of showing me my sister-in-law?"Hamilton asked, matching Karyll's smirk.

"What?" I was about to say something when I heard the front door crack open.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Craig, last time I checked visitors knock on the door first before coming in," Karyll acknowledged him.

"Well, just do you know, you left the door open," Craig stated.

"Haha, funny, man. Come in, so, what storm brought you here?" Hamilton asked.

Craig Benjamin Smith (A/N: Just imagine Jesse McCartney here :) picture in profile) is my bestfriend. He's an inch and a half taller than me and is a year older than I am. I've been friends with since the day we met. He's like a brother for me sometimes for I don't have any, well, aside from Hamilton, my sister's husband. My family treats him not just like a somebody but like a family, too. He's really kind, gentleman and handsome. I'm not gay but I can't describe him in any other way. He's single just LIKE me, if you would want to know.

"Hey, Troy, I heard you have a new girlfriend. Gabriella, right? When can I meet her? Be sure she's better than my sister, okay?" And another fact about him that I may add, he has a younger sister, Candace Kourtney Smith.

"Oh, geez, for the nth time, Gabriella's not my girlfriend!" Seriously, I'm getting pissed with this 'Gabriella-is-your-grilfriend' thing. How many times should I tell them that Gabriella is not my girlfriend?! Well, maybe not at the time... What?! Did I just think that? Gabriella, what have you done to me?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey, guys! It's exactly 4 days after I posted my first chapter for my first story and I think some of you liked it! :)

so here's the next chap... but the next one? I don't know.. busy right now! school and stuff! .

ok, tell me what you think about this one, hope ya like it! Review! If you want something, just say it. I might make changes and just so you know, I haven't written more than thisXD give me ideas!


	3. Fifteen

**I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**SAME AS THE SONG FIFTEEN!**

* * *

:: Real or Not Real ::

*Gabriella's POV

Blue eyes, dark blond hair, nicely toned body, and his smile, his oh-so-cute smile when he was talking with Jared and Caleb. Geez... Why am I even thinking of him? Because I saw him smiling at me while we were driving away? No, Gabriella, you don't even know why he's smiling! Maybe, he liked me? Or he thinks that 'toodles' was funny? Or he makes fun of me? I don't know. All I know is that he was smiling at me even though his sister was trying to get his attention.

Okay, Gabriella, stop it! Are you falling for a guy again? Don't you even dare. You don't want to get hurt by a guy again, right? You don't want to feel that pain again.

_"Cause when you're fifteen_  
_And somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_When you're fifteen_  
_And your first kiss makes your head spin round_  
_But in your life, you'll do things bigger_  
_Than dating the boy of the football tem_  
_But I didn't know it at fifteen..._  
_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back_  
_And tell yourself what you know now_  
_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_  
_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine"_

I bit my lip. Ouch that hurts. Why do I strongly relate to this song? I don't even have my first kiss yet.

_"And when you're fifteen  
**Don't forget to love before you fall**  
I've found that time can heal most anything  
And you just find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
At fifteen..."  
_

Taylor, why do you have to write this song? It's like you knew me when I was fifteen!

The song ended and I felt someone staring at me. Well, I bet it's Jared. He's just half my age but he knows everything about me. He can read me like a comic strip in New York Times!

I turned at him and ,surely, he was staring at me like an over-protective older brother. I smiled warmly at him to show him that I was okay. He smiled back and went back on playing his PSP.

Okay, I'm not falling for a guy again. I, Gabriella Danielle Montez, am not falling for that Troy. It would just add to my real problem which is...

"Where are we going now?" Caleb asked from the backseat. You got it, Caleb. That's the real problem.

"Honestly, I dunno..."

"Maybe, we should head back to that pizza place," he suggested. What?

"Why?" I asked my youngest brother.

"Uhmm... Maybe, Mr. Troy Bumper is still there. He's your boyfriend, maybe, just maybe, he will let us stay in his house."

I tried so hard not to laugh at his suggestion because he will think it is rude and he would cry if someone laughs at him.

"Uhmm.. Caleb, Troy's not Gabriella's boyfriend," Jared answered for me. This little man here might be a don't-mess-with-me blackmailer but he knows when to be my baby brother and I love him for that! Okay, I love Caleb, too!

"He's not?!" Caleb asked innocently. I think he got the acting the wrong way.

"Yes, he's not, baby. It's just acting."

"But I thought... never mind... Back to the question. Where are we going next?"

"I have an idea!" Jared actually jumped on his seat.

"Shoot," I replied , a bit bewildered.

"Since we don't have anywhere else to go, maybe, we should go to dad," he suggested mostly to me.

"Oh, no. Not dad. He won't even contact us after he left. He doesn't care. He'll just turn us over back to mom," I protested. I clearly remember the day he left us. I was just 11 years old, Jared was 3 and Caleb was just a month old. He just walked away out of the door, not even a single glance back at us. I shook my head to bury the thought that makes me cry like a child.

"I second the motion!" Caleb agreed.

"See? Even little Caleb here agrees with me," I said with half a smile on.

"I want to meet daddy," Caleb continued. "Please, Gabby?"

his puppy face... Ugh... I can't say no to that! But I don't want to see dad ever again neither to leave these boys with him. Do I have any choice? Do we have anywhere else to go? Nowhere... Okay, no choice. We will go to dad.

"Okay," I sighed and they cheered. "But!" They settled down. "Don't expect me to just forgive him like that, understand?" And the boys nodded.

"So, here's the plan. Dad lives in his hometown-"

"Where?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico, and it would take 2 days if we just drive there. I mean, non-stop driving and I can't do that. So we'll be riding a plane- and we have a problem for that- but before that, we should send mom's car back and I need to change my phone and phone number since mom has a lot of sources and she might track us down."

"A plane?! As in airplane?!" Caleb screamed like he had just received a hundred dollars for his perfect seat work in Math. Obviously, he didn't listen to the latter part of my speech.

"But, Gabby, we don't have that much money for the ride," Jared complained.

"Who said we don't have?" I said, tossing him a hand bag. He opened it and as expected, his eyes widened.

"Where'd you get all these?!" he actually yelled at me.

"Well, all you know is that I go to school and mom just gives me money for all the fees and you don't know that I was given a scholarship grant and I am studying for free," I smirked.

"Wow! Gabby, you really are my sister, awesome!" Jared exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay, so this chapter is just a filler for my absence here in this story. Sorry for the long wait but I have reasons!  
First, I'm busy with school. Studying civil engineering isn't the easiest thing to do!  
Second, our laptop is 'sick' and it won't even start up! I still have to wait until my mom agrees to bring it to a repair shop to upload next time...  
And lastly, I just wrote this. But don't worry, you'll 'like' the next chapter. I already talked about it with a friend of mine and she said it was cute (she was literally squealing while I was telling her the plot XD)

So next chapter, get ready to meet _Cedric Daniel Montez_ and _Lexie Jayden "LJ" Montez_. And know something about Gabriella's past relationship with someone named Austin :)

I know this chapter is not my best but wait for the next one! Your reviews make me so happy and want to upload more so _read and review_! Thanks!

Love lots  
~H

**|| Live In Love ||**


	4. Here We Come!

**I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

* * *

:: Real or Not Real ::

*Gabriella's POV

So, we already sent mom's car back (A/N: Don't know how to do that but I think I heard or read something like that). We just paid extra charges so they would agree on not telling mom where we were when we sent it (A/N: Made that up! Like you read, I don't know how that works and... I'm not from the US so I really am clueless here!)

And now, our problem with airplanes... They won't allow us if we don't have adult supervision and well... we don't have any! How am I gonna do this?

While thinking of a way to get into the airplane without being asked where mom or dad or our guardians are, I felt someone tugging my shirt. I looked down and saw Caleb trying to get my attention. "Hmm?"

"Gabriella, I really need to pee now," he said, his face getting red from embarassment of something I think.

"Do you want Jared to help or me? I asked him.

"I don't care whose gonna help me. I just need to pee," he snapped. This little boy here is transforming into a prince again.

I shook my head before taking his hand into mine and motioning Jared to follow us. He's so busy playing with my iPhone-yes, I saved up to buy my gadgets and to not need to ask mom for money-and just followed us without looking up.

We were walking out of a hallway from the comfort room. I just took Caleb in the female's room since he's just five and no one will care. Jared just stayed and waited outside while playing Temple Run, I think. He was so busy playing while walking so he accidentally collided with a man walking to the opposite direction.

"Ow!" I heard Jared yell.

I turned to look at him and saw him holding onto a steward, I think at the age around thirty, who luckily caught him before he fell on the ground.

"Jared!" I called while he was straightening himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, uhmm... I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't looking on my way," he apologized to the man.

"It's alright, young man. Pay attention on where you're going next," the man said, patting Jared's shoulder and then left.

"And thank you miss..." he started to thank the steward but was cut.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's my job to keep you safe," she said. "Be careful next time."

I think I already saw here before but I can't remember when and where...

"Thanks," Jared thanked again.

W-wait! I remember now! I know her!

"Uhmm.. Wait, please..." I called.

"Yes? May I help you- oh wait! Gabriella? Is that you?" she asked. I knew I know her!

"Aunt Sarah?" Now, I clearly remember. Aunt Sarah is uncle Eric-dad's brother-'s wife. I met her when I was younger and almost forgot her face.

"Oh, hi, Gabriella. How are you? I thought you live in New York? Why are you here? Where's your mom?" aunt Sarah asked.

"Nice to meet you again, aunt Sarah," I replied. "We're fine and yes we live in New York."

"Are these Jared and Caleb? They so big now! Last time I saw you was almost five years ago, I think? You're all grown up now," she said. Did I forget to say that she loves to talk?

"Uhmm... Yeah, these are Jared and Caleb," I replied. Jared smiled at her while Caleb waved his hand to say hello.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Uhmm... We were planning to visit dad but... we can't."

"Why? Where's Juno?"

"We need adult supervision and she's not with us... I'm thinking maybe you can help us with that?"

"Are you leaving without your mom knowing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mom has been trying to make Gabriella marry someone and were just hiding from her," Caleb suddenly spoke.

"Ugh, yeah. That's it. Mom has been so persistent on me marrying Marcus for my 'future'. But I don't love him. I don't even like him! And mom being mom, she won't stop until I marry him..."

"But you're just like sixteen! You're so young to be married and you said you don't even like him? Oh, no.. I don't like that. I get it, I'll be your guardian for this flight so you'll be able to visit your dad." Yes! She agreed to be our guardian.

"Thank you so much, aunt Sarah! This means so much to me," I thanked her.

"Yes, yes, so what time are you going?"

"In ten minutes," I replied "New York to New Mexico."

"What a coincidence, I am assigned to that flight. I can take you with me," she smiled.

"Thanks. And please, don't tell mom about this..."

She smiled warmly at us. "Don't worry, I won't"

And with that, I held Jared and Caleb with my both hands and we just followed her to the entrance, a smile on our faces. At last, we're done with our problems here and we're going to visit dad. Albuquerque, New Mexico, here we come!

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

So, I didn't do what I said before... But I promise, I'll upload it next time. I just had to show how they got from New York to New Mexico.

Next chapter, you will meet Cedric Montez and Ashley Kaiser and know something about Gabriella's past, past as in even before Marcus. :)  
Want some hint? Hmmm... I think the title would be.. "You?!" LOL I know it doesn't make sense but maybe if you're an agent, you might have a clue with it :)

Okay, so Christmas is coming and I don't know if I'll be able to update sooner, but sooner the better )  
Belated happy birthday to the girl in Hollywood I will love forever and always, **Vanessa Anne Hudgens**! xx

This chapter is super shorty and I hope you'll forgive me for that. Hope ya like it )  
Please read and review!

Love lots,  
~H

**| | Live In Love | |**


	5. You!

**I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

* * *

"Aren't we there yet?"

We didn't rent a car on our way here and, swear, I already heard that question for about a hundred times and it's driving me crazy!

"Just wait, Cal. We're almost there, just about five more minutes," I said.

Dad's house is at the fifth block, 29 Lavender street. We're just in the second block but we can already see his house. It was a fading azure blue bungalow with white flowers and periwinkles surrounding it and a small front yard with a tire swing attached to a branch of the maple tree. It is obviously simpler and smaller compared to the other houses especially this one at our side. It looks like a mansion. No, it is a mansion; dad's house compared to it is like just a quarter of it, disregarding the mansion's second floor. A man about mid-twenties smiled at us before entering the house.

Someday, I'm going to be living in a house like this with my husband and kids.

I snapped out of my daydreaming when I heard little prince complaining rather than asking. "Why didn't we just call dad so he could pick us up at the airport? Look, he has a car," he said, pointing at a car.

Indeed, there was a car parked just under the maple tree but something was nagging me about it. A green car? Dad isn't a fan of green cars. He likes neutral colored cars and not green. Wait, what's that on the back windshield? "Jared, can you read what is written on the windshield? It's kinda blurred."

He squinted his eyes and read aloud, "Rental car A.N.M. airport. That's it."

"A rental car?" I asked. Why would dad rent a car?

"That's what is written. Why would dad rent a car? He lives here, right? He should at least have a car of his own," Jared inquired.

"Yeah, you're right. And he wouldn't rent a 'green' car," I added emphasizing the word 'green'.

Then all of a sudden, the front door swung open revealing a mad woman and a worried looking man. It took me a full five seconds to recognize them. Mom was yelling at dad who looked like a combination of worried and confused.

I hurried Jared and Caleb inside the mansion to hide from mom. Last I heard her yelling at dad was "You're such an irresponsible father!" I winced at that and answered her in my mind. At least, he's better than you, mom. Way better than you.

*Troy's POV

"Young-master Troy, please, come down here."

"Come on, Laila. I'm almost done!" I replied. I'm just replacing this busted bulb with a new one, what's the big deal?

"I'll just call Cedric to do that for-"

"No, he's on a day-off. I don't want to spoil his day with Ashley. Besides, I can do this. Don't worry."

"But-"

"No buts," I cut her off again. I started climbing down the stairs and once I was just three steps from the ground, I hopped, smirking when I heard Laila protest, and turned the switch on. It worked, I grinned. "See? No need for help."

She just shook her head. "You should have just called Cedric or Heath to do it. It's their job. It was unsafe for you up those steps."

"Calm down, Laila. Nothing happened, I'm safe now, okay? Stop worrying about me too much. I'm legally an adult. I can take care of myself now," I smiled at her reassuringly.

This is Laila, our family maid. Well, I hate to call her a maid for she already became a part of our family. She's like a granma for me. My parents made her move with me when they bought me this mansion. She has been working with my family ever since my dad was at my age. She worries and cares for us too much to the point where she doesn't want to file a resignation form/file/letter, whatever you call it.

I know, this mansion is too big for just me and Laila to live in so I always invite my sister and her family over to have acquaintances.

We also have Heath with us, our butler. He's about a little past my dad's age and he does his job willingly.

I went and sat down at the couch in the living room with the twins. They are busy watching The Lion King. Kylie always wanted her children to grow up watching 'legendary' animated movies - The Lion King, Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Thumbelina, One Hundred On Dalmatians, and more - and to be one of those who would pretend to be prince charming and princess rather than those who always fight over and over.

Hamilton came into the room, all smiles. I stared at him blankly. "What?" he asked

"What's what?" I asked back. "Why're you smiling like that? It's like Scar's, creepy." I added, pointing at Scar talking to young Simba.

"Troy, I just saw a girl outside. She's cute."

"Dude, you're married and have twins," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know and I love them. I am married and you're not." He laughed and added, "Boy, he's a catch. Go and look for her!"

"Hey!" I protested then I heard Kylie calling me.

"Troy!"

"Yeah?" I yelled back. I'm too busy watching The Lion King and talking with my brother-in-law and she's calling me?

"I need you to come here."

"I can be of service, babe," Hamilton suggested.

"No, I need Troy. You watch the twins plus you need to explain something later, mister. I heard everything."

He groaned, I laughed and just went to wherever my sister is.

*Gabriella's POV

"This is not right, Gabriella," Caleb complained.

We are inside the mansion, still hiding from mom in case she's still yelling at dad. This house sure is big. The staircase is elegant yet simple. Everything is simple, not fancy, yet admirable. The paint was cream/dirty white and is looking lively, like in a Christmas morning.

We just stayed close to the door so that we won't be disturbing anyone. Then, I heard someone yell "Troy!" I didn't intend to listen to keep their privacy. Then I heard footsteps and a boy showing in the hallway. A tall, dark-blond-haired with stunning ice-blue eyes caught my attention. Then an older, not really old but older - a few years, maybe, girl showed up with a smirk plastered on her face.

The boy was staring at me like I was some kind of ghost he saw for the first time, not to mention that he jaw dropped. "What the?!"

"Hey, Troy. Your girlfriend kind of visits you," the girl said.

One, two, three, ding! Oh man... I remember now. "You?!" we asked pointing at each other at the same time.

I heard another set of footsteps coming our way.

"G-Gabriella?" blue eyed boy stuttered.

"Mr. Troy Bumper!" Caleb recognized.

We just stared at each other, trying to process everything going on. the footsteps came to a halt and the man who smiled at us before showed up with a boy and a girl on either arms. He kind of looked surprised at first then came the look of amazement.

"Ham, this is Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. And Jared and Caleb, her brothers," Kylie said. Wait, did she say Troy's girlfriend? What?!

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I protested same time he protested "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whoa! Troy, She's the one I'm talking about!"

"Shut up, man!" Troy replied and the man Kylie called Ham just laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! It's me again, PegKnight :) Yes, I'm alive LOL

You think this chapter took too long to be published? Well, me too! But don't blame me! Diligence won't posses me! LOL The story was already planned even before chapter 4 was planned and all I had to do was write it down but like I said (or wrote, actually), diligence won't posses me XD Plus, my schedule won't allow it. I just turned 17 last December and I am currently a freshman university student studying the course Bachelor of Science in Civil Engineering, and it's driving me crazy!

So you've already had a little glimpse of Cedric and Ashley, what can you say? Probably, not really exciting -.-  
How about that funny 'unexpected' 'Hey-Troy.-Your-girldfriend-kind-of-visits-you' scene? Found that cute? Because I did! :)

So now, I have something cute - and tricky, at the same time - going in my mind right now but I really am in need of suggestionssssS... So if you want to help me, feel free to pm me or comment in the review box just below whatever you're reading right now. Just to let you know, the story isn't done yet nor written yet and only the plot is planned.. Not the whole story! Which means suggestionssssS are more than just welcome, they're...uhmm...fantasticaliciously welcome? Haha

**! Leave your comment and suggestions on the review box below ! vv**


End file.
